


Second Chances

by regalbowlofsoup



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Reunion Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalbowlofsoup/pseuds/regalbowlofsoup
Summary: What if that last night on Darilium didn't have to be?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Second Chances

It was bittersweet. She knew that it couldn't last forever. Happily ever after didn't mean forever. It just meant time together, to be with one another, and cherish the moments they shared. River had just closed the door to her university flat, hearing the TARDIS fly away with him, without her, one last time. She thought she might start unpacking. It was the sensible thing to do after 24 years away from her flat. Although the lack of messages or emails suggested she'd really only been gone a few hours. Time travel never did phase her, but after so long in one place, barely traveling outside of one linear timeline, it was odd to be back in what should have been her present. Her work, her career. She had to do something while he was galavanting off on his adventures. She had a life outside of her husband after all.

The pile of mail under the mail slot opening only held that day’s mail. She hadn't even been gone 24 hours. A bill, junk, a flyer for a campus meeting to discuss next semester's expeditions, more junk. She was about to toss the whole pile in the bin when the last envelope caught her eye. No return address, no fancy lettering. Not even an address for her. Just her name. Melody Pond. She tore the envelope open as quickly as she could and found a card stamped in blue ink with a date, time, map reference, and a dress code. Well, she knew just what to wear. "Oh sweetie, what have you got for me now?" 

Her smile nearly split her face open. Darilium had to be the end of it. That was what all the records said. But perhaps that wasn't the last time they visited Darilium... After a quick shower, primping and polishing, River put on the gold and green dress he adored her in so much and put her hair up into a high ponytail, letting her curls drape a bit around her head. She put the coordinates into her vortex manipulator and found herself in the entryway to a lavish restaurant decidedly not on Darilium. "Dr. Song," the hostess walked up to her. "If you'll just wait at the bar, your other party will meet you shortly." She did as she was told and sat at the bar, looking around for one of his faces. She hadn't a clue which one to be expecting. The Scot made the most sense. He was the only one who knew she'd be home that day. But why do this moments after dropping her off?

The tall floppy one did have a propensity for written invitations. But he hated places like this. Too stuffy, more likely to confiscate his fez. A blonde woman sat beside her, ordering a glass of wine. She was in a tightly tailored suit, an earring attached to a cuff on her cartilage that fit her quite nicely. And she had a delicious northern accent. There was no reason River couldn't do with a bit of flirting before her husband arrived. She had a weakness for pretty women after all. "Drinkin' alone?" The woman asked her.

"Not anymore." River smirked and clinked her martini with the woman's wine. "Just waiting for my husband. He's terrible with time." She chuckled. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"I am. She's already here. I'm just waiting for her to notice me. She can be a bit thick about that sometimes." The blonde smiled and turned her attention to the gorgeous woman beside her. "It's a shame your husband makes you wait, a beautiful woman like yourself should be pampered like a queen." The blonde said as she took a sip of her wine. 

There was something about those eyes that she couldn't quite place. They looked familiar. And the way they looked deep into her like this woman knew her somehow. It put her at ease. River tossed the thought away. It couldn't be. "Well, there was a time when he would treat me like a queen, but then other times I had to act like a queen just to get him to answer the phone." River teased as she looked around. Still no sign of him.

After a few hours, River began to feel a bit neglected. Why invite her to dinner and then not show? He had a time machine for gods’ sake, it's not like he really could be late. But the blonde was kind, funny, assuring, and devilishly sexy in her ensemble. So she couldn't consider it a total loss. "If you'd like, you can have dinner with me. My wife seems determined to leave me unfound, so there's not use in us both eating alone." The blonde woman offered. "I'll be right back then we can grab that table." She poked River's nose and got up. As she walked away, she noticed a pair of suspenders sneaking out underneath the coat of her suit. 

"You brilliant idiot." She finished her drink and followed the blonde carefully to the ladies' room, locking the door behind her. "When were you planning on telling me?" She asked as she stood behind the blonde at the sinks, watching her through the mirror. The other woman looked up at her with a quirk of her brow. "You're still mad that it took me so long to figure out the last one and now you're playing games with me, aren't you sweetie?" She crossed her arms. 

"Clever girl," The Doctor finished washing her hands, turning around to look at her wife with that smug little smile of hers. "What do you think of this body? Sure, you had 24 years of the last one. But this one's got some tricks up its sleeves. I wore my best suit for ya." She smiled. The Doctor wasn't sure how River would feel about a female form. Sure there had always been comments and jokes, but this was her. "C'mere." She held out her arms and River instantly fell into them. "I'm sorry for the hours of small talk. I wanted to see if you'd get it on your own this time."

River shook her head and covered the blonde's lips with her own. Finally a Doctor she was taller than. The blonde nearly had to stand up on her tip toes to reach her in those heels. "Only you would wear suspenders with a suit like this." She reached up under the coat and gave them a little tug. "I had no idea you could be a woman. Imagine if we'd had this body on Darilium, now that would have been exciting." She smirked as she pulled back, stroking her wife's cheek, starting to memorize every feature of this face.

"Oi, he was perfectly suitable. Besides, you loved every second of it. I know you did." She buried her nose against River's neck, her hands relearning the curves of River's body, understanding every inch of how it felt to these fingers. 

"Do we have to spend the evening having dinner? I'd much rather have you to myself." River asked, kissing her again. "I've got a whole new body to learn after all. This could take some time." The Doctor smiled and kissed her wife roughly before she pulled her out of the restaurant and out to the TARDIS. 

"You never have to spend any more time in public with me than you have to." She flew the box far from the restaurant and far from River's present timeline. "Anywhere you want to go." She had started to drive, she hadn't noticed her wife slip her heels off and come around behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Hello," she stuttered.

"Hello, sweetie." River whispered as her fingers started to undo the coat and slide it off her shoulders, followed by the suspenders. "I think you know where I want to go." She whispered and started to carefully unbutton the shirt and tug at the tie. The Doctor turned around the moment her arms were out of the shirt sleeves and kissed River passionately. 

"Seems this mouth really likes kissing. Kissing you really. That's good to know." She smiled and cupped her cheeks, so focused on kissing her wife that she didn't notice the hand that opened her trousers and slid inside. "Bloody- River!" She gasped and leaned back against the console. 

"Yes, my love?" River asked with an innocent look as she teased her wife's bundle of nerves, feeling her get wetter with every ministration. "Did you want something?"

"N-Not here." She pulled River's hand from her pants and sucked her fingers clean before lifting her wife up over her shoulder and carrying her to one of the main bedrooms onboard. "A reunion like this deserves a proper bed. And you-" She kissed her wife, using her sonic to unzip the dress. "Deserve to go first." She whispered, pulling the dress down River's body, revealing the black doily that barely qualified as panties and the lack of any sort of bra. "Someone was hoping to get lucky." She teased and helped River move further up the bed, tugging her underwear off as she went. "River, are you sure you want this, me, with this body?" 

River stroked back her wife's hair and kissed her soundly. "Nothing would make me happier. Well, maybe less clothes on your part." She tugged at the band of her wife's bra. She reached around her as they kissed and opened the bra sliding it off of her body. The Doctor blushed when she was more exposed. She’d been topless in front of her wife hundreds of times, but this was different. Her body was different. Every curve and bump had extra weight, and being topless like this, as a woman, was far more intimate. “Oh sweetie…” She whispered and brought her hands up to the Doctor’s breasts, drawing a delicious little moan from her wife as she kneaded the small, perky mounds in her hands. 

“It feels like you’ve done this before, Dr. Song,” The Doctor teased and leaned into the touches, grinding her hips against her wife’s. She pressed closer, chest to chest with her wife as she pressed her thigh against River’s heated center. 

“You’re still wearing too much clothing, sweetie.” River groaned and tugged at her trousers, wanting them off with every ounce of her being. “I want to see all of you. I need to see my wife.” Her voice was almost pleading. River Song didn’t beg, River Song never begged. But damn this body did something to her she couldn’t express in words. 

The Doctor stood up over her and slipped out of her trousers and pants, crawling back onto the bed and settled back between her wife’s legs, kissing her with all of her love as she pressed up against her sex. “Last chance, River. Are you absolutely certain that you want this. I never want to force you.”

River was squirming underneath her and was all but shoving her wife further down her body. “For the love of gods, yes sweetie. Please. I need you.” Her voice was strangled and pleading. She never thought she’d have this and now that she had this woman, it was as though her brain could think of nothing but her between her legs.

The blonde wasted no time diving between her wife’s legs. So many new things to enjoy with this body. A whole new tongue to taste her with, new fingers to fuck her with. The Doctor would not let her go until she’d explored every possible way she could make River’s body sing. 

Her tongue lapped at her folds, tasting every inch of her from cunt to clit, circling around it with a smile and a moan. She could stay here all night and she just might. River was a quivering mess above her wife, gripping her hair. “Oh fuck, sweetie!” She called every so often when she had the presence of mind to make words.

“I am fucking you,” The Doctor murmured as she slid two of her fingers inside of River. Sure, it wasn’t the same as fucking her with a cock of her own, but pleasuring her wife like this was erotic in it’s own way. She could feel her more intimately, she had more control, and this was focused entirely on River’s pleasure. This was all about her wife.

“Just like that, sweetie…” River lifted up on her forearms so she could watch as her wife worked her clit the way she knew she liked and those damn fingers curled up at just the right angle until- “Oh gods!” She screamed her wife’s name over and over again, rushes of liquid gushed out of her and onto her wife’s hand. Every muscle contracted in rhythm with her heartbeat until she finally calmed down and her wife finally moved away from her center. “Now that was magnificent. I can’t remember the last time you made me do that.” She smiled, kissing her passionately and rolling on top of her wife.

“Fingers are much better at that. They’re much better at a lot of things.” The Doctor said smugly. “Still fancy shagging this body? It’s not completely horrid?” The Doctor asked, running her hands up and down her wife’s body, cupping her backside with a devilish grin. River shook her head and wasted no time bringing her hand between them to tease the Doctor’s folds.

“Sweetie, you could have three breasts, a cock, a pussy, and some kind of third orifice from an alien planet and I would never find your body horrid.” She promised, kissing her again. “You are my wife. I am always going to want to shag your brains out.” She grinned and kissed her way down the blonde’s body.

“Have you had much experience with your new parts, sweetie?” River asked as she gave her a tentative lick, testing the waters to see how the Doctor would react. The strangled moan she received was answer enough. “Well, let me show the joys of the female orgasm.” She sucked her clit into her mouth as she teased her folds with the tips of her fingers.

She waited until the Doctor keened her hips up, searching for more contact before she slid one finger inside of her. River had thought of asking to fill her husband like he filled her, but never like this, never when she was her wife. Being inside of her was a whole level of intimacy she felt they never shared. “I could have used you on Darilium for the last 24 years.” She murmured as she added a second finger to her thrusts.

The Doctor’s whole body was covered in a soft pink flush, she had never felt pleasure like this. Men just weren’t equipped to feel this. With every thrust, she felt like she was even closer to River than ever before, and that mouth. Oh she knew there was a good use for it other than talking back to her. “Riv- I- I’m gonna-”

“Go on, sweetie, let go for me.” She whispered as she flicked her tongue in time with her thrusts. That was all the Doctor needed before her orgasm rushed through her, her hips canting up against the thrusts and her fingers carded through soft curls to keep River as close to her as she could manage.

When she opened her eyes, River was lying beside her, stroking back her hair. “Welcome back to the waking world, sweetie. Felt good, didn’t it? The female orgasm is far more powerful than the male orgasm. Just you wait until we work you up to having multiple in a row.” She smiled, drawing small circles on the Doctor’s stomach.

“Did you mean it, River?” The Doctor panted as she looked up at her wife. River just looked at her with her head tilted to the side and her eyebrows squinted. “When you said you could have used me on Darilium. Did you mean it?” She asked.

“It was heat of the moment sweetie. Sure, a night on Darilium with you would have been fantastic. But I don’t mean that I didn’t enjoy the one I had more than I can say.” She promised. Those years meant everything to her. She wouldn’t change them for a second.

“Would you want another night? Another one last night?” She asked, stroking her hand through sweat dampened curls. Deep down, she wanted to put off the inevitable for as long as she could. If she could enjoy more time with her wife she could have.

“Can you have another ‘one last night’?” She laughed, kissing her wife’s forehead. 

“We’re the Doctor and River Song. We’ve broken time itself. We can have as many as we want.”


End file.
